


Sucker Punch

by QueenofCheese (Supertights)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Friendship, Games, Gen, Mentioned Adam (Voltron), Mentioned Allura (Voltron), Mentioned Hunk (Voltron), Platonic Relationships, Slice of Life, Voltron Bingo 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertights/pseuds/QueenofCheese
Summary: Square one of my round one Voltron bingo 2018 gen card: Games.The residents of the Castle of Lions play a game of hunt and seek.





	Sucker Punch

**Author's Note:**

> Alas I was too late posting because I am a slow writer.

“I expected this from Keith, he’s super shifty, but Shiro? Golden boy of the Galaxy Garrison? It’s a total betrayal,” muttered Lance as he ducked his head around the corner. The wide hallway appeared to be clear, but as Hunk and Allura had both learned earlier, looks could be deceiving, particularly after Allura fell for the obvious, “Help, Shiro’s really hurt!” trick. Keith would rue the day. “Keith’s gonna rue the day.”

“Keith? Wake up, soldier!” Pidge yanked him back around to face her, then slapped him lightly. Then once more for effect. “Don’t you remember who Keith’s mentor was at the Garrison? Because it wasn’t Mary Quiznakking Poppins!”

Lance scowled, rubbing his cheek. “Who’s Mary Poppings?” he teased, easing around the corner, bayard up and ready to take a shot, _the_ shot, any shot. All of their weapons were set to non-lethal responses, one hint of Keith or Shiro and they were getting sprayed in rainbow sparkles, or something like it. There were already smears of it a few corridors over where he, Pidge and Hunk had fought a pitched battle. Pidge had rigged her bayard to shoot snakes made out of hard light, it was utterly terrifying until she called truce when Hunk went down to someone they didn't see but assumed was Shiro or Keith.

“You weren’t a cadet at the Garrison when they were there, how'd you know who Keith’s mentor was?”

She gave him an, ‘Oh please,’ look. “Shiro came to dinner a lot in the lead up to the Kerberos Expedition, we blew off steam trying to out-ninja each other around the neighbourhood while we walked the dog." She hooked her fingers over the words walked the dog. "Adam would spend time with Mom and Dad while we were out.”

“Shiro was using Adam as a distraction? Did he know?”

"Oh Adam was in on it, he and Shiro had some arrangement because he practically shoved us out the door every time." Pidge giggled and wiggled her eyebrows, shoving her glasses back up her nose. “He didn't know that Keith would appear right after we left though, he never got caught sneaking out so it never came up. The two of them were a merciless team even then, Matt and I didn’t stand a chance except when they would try to tempt Gunther away or outright dog-nap him.”

Lance smiled at her wistful tone, it reminded him of his family, playing games long into the night. “How many big brothers did you say you had again?”

"Oh, I collect them." Pidge grinned up at him. “Still adopting if you’re interested.”

“Duck!” He fired a tick to late as a hard light star cut through the air where her head had been and hit him in the chest, then a second and third in the shoulder. They struck hard, throwing him to the ground, dissipating after a tick. Shiro’s play weapons, since his primary one was off limits during game time. The hard light weapons packed a punch though, enough to bruise, and he was gonna be aching for a while. “Ow,” coughed Lance pathetically, looking up at Pidge, reaching up dramatically then flopping back to the floor. “Avenge me... little... sis.”

“They’ll rue the day,” she said, raising her bayard and stepping around his body to slip away.

A moment later, Lance heard a shriek followed by, “Goddammit, Keith!”

“You trying to shoot me with that?” Shiro loomed over Lance, placing a foot on the blue bayard and nudging it away from Lance's hand.

The younger man shook his head, eyes wide and innocent. “I’d never, Shiro.”

“Shame. I like a nice rainbow.” His gaze lifted and fixed on the end of the corridor but he took a tick to pull Lance up into a sitting position against the wall. “You good?” Lance nodded and Shiro shouted, “Keith, time to go.” They ran back in the direction they'd come from.

A long dobosh later, Coran ambled past with four angry mice riding his shoulders. He was carrying a gladiator staff and a determined expression, and Lance vividly recalled when Allura had gone down. Coran glanced down at Lance, his eyes dangerous. “You alright there, Number Three.” Lance gave him a thumbs up. “I’m looking for a couple of juvenile delinquents, one tall and one small, have you seen them by chance?” His moustache twitched murderously.

“You do remember it’s a game, right, Coran? No one supposed to get hurt much. Only our pride?” His own was gone, dead and buried on a lonely hill in a castle in space. On the other hand, his chest still hurt... he pointed towards a far branching corridor he’d seen the two head down. They would rue the day.

“Yes,” repeated Coran slowly as he walked away, the staff dragging sparks along the floor. “A game. I remember.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they all wanted to get sprayed in rainbow sparkles when the game was over. Sadly, Coran did not win, though he did get his revenge, the mice betrayed him after defeating Shiro and Keith.

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly, Coran did not win, though he did get his revenge.  
> The mice betrayed him after defeating Shiro and Keith.  
> Shiro did eventually get sprayed in rainbow sparkles at his own request.  
> Everyone else was sprayed accidentally when Lance "lost control" of his bayard.  
> Yeah, we didn't believe him either.


End file.
